Only in the woods
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Little Miss Sunshine The family goes camping. It proves to be more fun then Dwayne thought. Dwayne Frank. Since I am the only sick person here to make this, I hope you enjoy. Read and review please. A little fun and dirty never hurt no one. Much.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own Little Miss. Sunshine.

O.o Hi again. Took me awhile to type up another story. I am tied up with a lot of work though. I only get so much time now. Sorry. Oh, I had to write another story for little miss sunshine. Don't flame me please because I love the pairing of Dwayne and Uncle Frank. I am sorry. I love it though. Get over it. This is only a one shot. I don't have time to write more to it. The family goes camping. It proves to be more fun then Dwayne thought. Dwayne/ Frank. So let's begin…

Chapter 1: Only in the woods

Dwayne looked at the man who sat in front of him. The van bumped wildly around as the camp ground was trampled over.

Dwayne's mom took a look back at him and took notice to the fact that he was looking at someone in the car. "Dwayne, look at all of the trees."

Dwayne forced his head to turn away. He looked out the window and looked out into the dark world. There was no color, no beauty. Only darkness. "It would look so much better in color." He said to the women. He glanced at his uncle looking his way. He gave him a small smile to help cheer him up. But before Dwayne could say anything, he turned back around and found himself talking with Olive.

It had been about, 3 months after he had broken his vow.

His mother turned around. She gave a shy, "Sorry." And began to go back to looking out her own window.

Dwayne gave an irritated sigh. After his sister and family had gotten home from the contest, he had realized that he didn't like girls the way he thought he did. No! Now he could only think of one person he liked.

Frank. Uncle Frank.

Uncle Frank had been forced to stay with them for even longer. He thought it safe to go out in the world. Now, Dwayne was so happy that his Uncle was staying longer. Now he watched him and did everything with him. He thumped his head on the window as he thought to himself, 'But he still doesn't pay attention to me or treat me any different.'

Frank heard the thump and looked back, "You okay Dwayne?"

Dwayne's head shot up and he looked at Frank, "I'm fine…I guess." I prayed that his uncle would talk to him more, pressing the issue that he may not be fine. Anything for his uncle to keep talking to him. But his smile faded away as his uncle turned back around. 'Why can't he notice me too?' Dwayne thought. 'He's gay, isn't he? I know I'm hot, you think he would at least try!' Dwayne began to pout with himself. 'Maybe it's because he is afraid of being a pedophile…or incest? He gave another sigh as the car knocked him back into his poor reality.

His head turned as the door opened to the car. His sister jumped out, following her parents.

Dwayne got out with Frank. They looked at the cottage house they were going to stay in. It was good sized. Especially that there was the fact that there was a good chance him and his uncle would be in the same room.

He walked in and gave a smirk as he saw his sister running in and out of rooms looking for the right one. Her dad fought her out of the largest that was going to be their room. The little girl ran off in defeat as she found another room to move into.

Dwayne moved to another room. He noticed that his Uncle was not going in the same direction as him. He was in fact going to a different room.

Dwayne set his things down in his room and then walked back out. He found Frank's room and walked in. "Umm, Uncle Frank…I was wondering, why aren't you sleeping in my room…?" When he realized how odd that sounded he added, "Well, what I mean is…why you don't come…I mean…Do you like sleeping alone?" He found himself stumbling and could find no way out of the acward position.

Frank stood straight up. He looked at the boy, "I thought that maybe you might want to be a lone. And your mom said that I could sleep alone now because she thinks that I won't do any more harm to myself. You don't mind, do you?" Frank asked the boy as he finished talking.

Dwayne gave a roll of his eyes, "Yeah, right! I want to be alone." He threw his hand up with anger then walked back to his own room. He slammed the door shut.

Frank watched and tried to stop the boy. Perhaps teenage hormones were in the middle of all this. He sighed and turned away from the door. He would just have to ask the boy what was bothering him later.

Dwayne sat at the fire and helped his dad stick more logs into the burning embers. He looked to the woods. Uncle Frank had gone to find more wood, but had yet to come back. Dwayne had tried 2 times to go and help his Uncle, but mom or Olive would bug him.

His dad wasn't helping any because every time he was walking around, his dad would drag him over to the fire. Noo he was stuck helping his dad.

"Dad, maybe I should go help Uncle Frank." He said to his dad.

His dad turned to him, "He can do it on his own. He maybe a fruit cake, but maybe he will bring back something worth burning." His dad said pointedly at him.

Dwayne gave a hiss of anger as his dad turned away from him, "you're still an idiot!" Dwayne turned away and began to walk away. He could hear his dad in the back yelling for him to come back. He ignored the calls and kept going.

The darkness of the forest was already set. He turned and looked around. He could see no sign of his uncle. He began to wonder around now. He wasn't really sure where he was.

Suddenly though, someone was behind him. The person took hold of his should and said, "What are you doing out here?"

Dwayne turned around to see Frank standing there with a light in his hand. "Looking for you." He said between breaths.

Frank gave a laugh, "I thought you were mad at me. You okay?"

Dwayne gave a giggle to himself, "I could never be mad at you."

Frank gave a small sigh, "You have been acting weird lately. To tell you the truth, you have been creeping me out." He looked nervously around as they began to walk again.

Dwayne looked down at the ground. "Sorry…It's just that…" He couldn't say it. If he told his uncle that he liked him, he might run. He decided that it would be easier to do something else. Like show him.

Frank could hear Dwayne as he stopped. So, he turned around and looked at him, "Dwayne, are you really okay?" Frank faced him and began to walk toward him.

Dwayne watched as his uncle began to get closer to him. He tried to think of something. The only problem was that he found himself doing something before thinking. He pounced on his uncle and claimed his lips with his own.

Frank fell to the ground from the in pact. And made a noise of pain and surprise as he felt warm lips press to his.

Dwayne could feel his uncle move under him. He giggled into his mouth in happiness as his uncle began to kiss back.

He forced his tongue into his Frank's mouth. He made small noises that helped to make him moan.

He could feel his Uncle begin to wither with pleasure himself. He began to slowly slide his hand down his pants.

He got an 'eep.' Sound from the older man, but he could tell it was one of joy.

Dwayne gave a moan as he felt a hand begin to slide up his shirt. He smiled wide when his uncle's hand began to rub a nipple. It sent quivers everywhere.

He moaned as the pleasure in his chest grew. He used one of his hands to unbuckle his uncle's pants. He soon found that he had to use both hands instead.

His uncle was taking Dwayne's shirt off with gasps of breath as he let go of the young man's lips again. He breathed in a harsh rasp of, "This is wrong." When Dwayne took hold of his unit.

Dwayne began to squeeze it and then hissed back at him, "Shut up." He began to rub it with his hand. Frank gave a gasp.

Dwayne began to unbuckle his own pants as he pumped the member. He could feel his hand becoming full as pre cum began to drip off.

His uncle helped him to take off his pants. Dwayne wore boxers, but they had gone off with the pants.

Dwayne gave a gasp when the older man took hold of him. He had never before felt the touch of someone else. He could feel the crafted hands begin to sooth and harden the member. He began to moan. His uncle bent down low, "You want to cum inside me?" His voice a taunting lure of seduction.

Dwayne felt his own body buck up into the hand. He nodded to the man below him.

Dwayne placed himself at his uncle's entrance. He got a little laugh from the man. He asked, "What?"

"You aren't going to stretch me?" He asked. It was more of a mock then a real question.

Dwayne answered with nothing but truth as he shoved in, "No…time." He laughed, "You're so loose."

Frank had made a small intake of air and said, "Am not!"

Dwayne came out, then thrust back in. "Fine…but you will be." He looked down on the man.

Dwayne was between the man's legs. He could feel how good his uncle was with each buck and groan he gave.

Dwayne's hand grabbed onto Frank's lonely prick and began to pump.

They were both in rhythm and soon, Dwayne found himself on the verge of a burst.

Frank cam first. He gave a shudder and he began to clench as he let his orgasm burst onto his own stomach.

Dwayne followed a few seconds after. Feeling the pressure and clench sent him over the edge and he gave a moan and light yell of his uncle's name.

Both boys sat there for a while. They looked at each other and laughed. "Never saw that one coming." Said Frank.

"But I can see the next." Said Dwayne as he leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He gave shudder as he thought of the future. This would be too dangerous to keep going. But god did he love his uncle. He smiled at the man wondering if he was having the same thoughts. I can tell you that they were related to the matter.

The End.

Well, tell me how you like it. Sorry that this one was a little off. I have another one, but it kind of has to deal with rape. Dwayne rapes his uncle. Not what you could expect. But anyway, till I get that one, you all have to deal with this. I hope you liked it. And please review. No bad ones though.

-D.D.Darkwriter

When the dawn comes, my sleep with be my demise.


End file.
